


beast（上）

by bujianfeiwuningsi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujianfeiwuningsi/pseuds/bujianfeiwuningsi
Summary: 分上下，上是ks，下是sk
Relationships: Krist Perawat/Singto Prachaya
Kudos: 17





	beast（上）

上

“嗷P！都是你，自从在采访里说喜欢胖乎乎的大脸猫，peraya做了我和各种胖猫的对比，有图片，Gif，还有视频！反复说像我和它们像，你看你看！”  
一边低头玩手机的Singto在听了三四次半开玩笑的抱怨后终于舍得从屏幕上移开视线看向Krist，速度快的只有一瞥，掺杂着鼻音，轻轻的哼了一声：“你们人类对猫的审美一无所知。”说完抖了抖不知道什么时候放出来的猫耳，又软软的趴在脑袋上。

是的，Singto不是人，是猫，而Krist无意中发现了这一点。

那是一段活动和各种代言非常密集的时期，恰巧又遇到Singto要提交项目作业，Krist敏锐的发现Singto有别于往常的状态。虽然平时他哥反应就慢，但不至于慢成现在这样，说一句话很久才有反馈，大部分还答非所问，精神涣散到仿佛得了无骨病，一有机会，或者说没有机会也要创造机会靠在自己身上，靠上了就闭着眼睛打盹。  
“Sing是不是很累？身体不舒服要和我说，唱歌的部分我还能再分担一点。”Krist非常担心的询问Singto到底怎么了。  
可得到的答案只是摇了摇头，蹭着枕在Krist大腿上的脑袋，翻身搂住他的腰继续假寐，气息全部喷洒在Krist的小腹上，热的Krist突然怀疑开到19度的空调是否失灵，要不就是他哥在发烧。

为了确定自己的怀疑，Krist伸手覆上Singto的额头，指尖顺着头皮轻轻往后捋，突然一种有别于人类发丝的触感从掌心传来，Krist惊讶的张大嘴巴，看着一双黑色的耳朵凭空出现在视线之中，似乎不满意被触碰到，轻轻的抖了抖。  
Krist第一反应便是用双手捂住这双毛茸茸的耳朵，立刻转头看向周围，确定没有其他人注意他们之后用力摇晃Singto：“P，P！快醒醒，耳朵出来了。”  
Singto放空的眼神在听见耳朵之后显而易见的慌乱起来，下意识躺平抬眼，说不清担忧还是不知所措的看向为遮挡自己而几乎将自己笼罩在怀中的Krist，很轻很轻又颇有破罐破摔的意味，说了一句：“还有尾巴……”

每个字Krist都能听懂，组合在一起仿佛天方夜谭，然而下一秒，为了证明一切的真实性，和耳朵一样纯黑的尾巴悄悄蹭了蹭Krist的大腿外侧。Krist仿佛被蛰了一下，看着毛色均匀，油光水滑的黑色尾巴又快速的缩回背脊下面目瞪口呆。他的哥哥，他认识了六年的哥哥有耳朵还有尾巴！哦，真是令人骄傲的事情呢！  
Krist无奈的叹了口气，一如在舞台上被他的哥哥看到毫无还手之力的样子，认命的脱下连帽卫衣套在Singto的T恤外面，戴上帽子遮住耳朵，又从身后将人搂在怀里，抱的紧紧的挡住尾巴，仿佛连体婴儿般的向训练室大门移动。  
“哦咦！你们两个在干嘛？！”这是来自于off的八卦。  
“妈妈，你终于决定要给我添一个妹妹了吗？”这是来自于Fait的“关心”。  
“滚蛋！”Krsit笑着呵退想要围过来的人，快速往厕所走去，但没几步就实在忍不住停下来喘了口气，为了防止别人听见只能凑到Singto耳边低语，“哥，管管你的尾巴！它不停的挠我的胸口。”  
“嗷，我控制不住它。”  
像是为了证明Singto的话一般，当Krist贴着他耳轮之后尾巴晃动的更欢了，还企图钻进Krist的T恤下摆，吓的Krist一个机灵，手疾眼快的抓住作乱的尾巴，将Singto搂的更紧，一路拽向厕所，关门，上锁，一气呵成。

厕所里的气氛一时有些尴尬，Krist不知道说什么，而Singto则困到几乎站不稳。  
然而当无意识的抬眼，看见时不时晃动的耳朵，Krist突然觉得很多事情都合理了起来，Singto有时候粘人有时候高冷，有时候特别懂自己的心有时候又迟钝的要命，有时候撒娇功力十级有时候又忽冷忽热：“怪不得特别喜欢猫，原来是对同类的亲近。”  
听见喃喃自语的Singto像是试探又像坦然自若般走进了一步，靠在Krist肩头蹭了蹭，找到舒服的位置后惬意的眯起双眼：“不害怕吗？”  
Krist愣住，从发现Singto的耳朵、尾巴到毫无障碍的接受了Singto是猫这件事情之间，他担忧Singto的异样被别人发现，他企图保护Singto的与众不同，他想独占这个秘密，他甚至惊叹过耳朵和尾巴手感，但唯独没有害怕，他好像从来不担心Singto会伤害他。

毛茸茸的触感打断了Krist的胡思乱想，黑色的尾巴缠住了Krist的手腕，尾巴尖钻入虚握的掌心来回刮搔：“哥真的控制不了自己的尾巴吗？”  
“嗯，控制不了。”  
“那它现在这样钻来钻去想干什么呢？”  
“……可能它很高兴。”  
“高兴？”  
“因为你不怕它。”  
“这是你的想法吧哥？”  
“……”  
Krist忍不住偷笑起来，非常体贴的没有继续这个话题，而是在感受到高于人类的体温后担心的搂住靠在怀中的Singto：“哥这么热是因为猫的体温比人高吗？”  
Singto点了点头，耳朵无意中蹭到了Krist的发尾，难耐的抖了好几下。  
“怎么才能把尾巴耳朵收起来？”  
“……休息一会儿就好。”  
“以前我从来没有发现过它们，看来哥控制的很好，可这次它们怎么逃出来的？因为太累了吗？”  
Singto沉默了片刻，鼻腔里很轻很轻的“嗯”了一声，尾巴无比亲昵的缠着Krist的拇指来回轻晃。

五分钟之后耳朵和尾巴如同凭空出现般凭空消失了，看着空荡荡的掌心，Krist竟然有些惆怅。  
自此之后Krist的视线总之不自觉的紧跟Singto，他甚至分不清是为了保护Singto还是再想看一看、摸一摸手感极佳的耳朵和尾巴，也无法判断他哥是否会不喜欢这样的紧迫盯人。可很快Krsit就发现自己的担忧非常多余，Singto会主动出现他的视线范围内，并不会离开超过三分钟以上。  
Krsit不确定一切是他的错觉还是Singto真的在主动亲近他，走过身边时勾着他的肩膀，笑的时候会把脸埋入他的颈窝，说的高兴了还会无意识的来回轻蹭脸颊，被自己抱着时会左右晃动身体，两人的背脊和胸口贴合的严丝合缝。  
养了一只粘人的猫大概就是这种感觉吧？Krist挪动到累的躺倒在地上的Singto身边，将他的脑袋搬到自己大腿上，尝试着各种力度按摩Singto的后劲，他哥立刻舒服的眯起双眼，完全控制不住的蜷缩身体向Krist怀里靠过去。  
“这么舒服吗哥？”  
Singto没有睁眼也没有说话，抓着Krist的手指放在自己的下巴上。  
Krist一下就想到几年前他们拍杂志时Singto不断挠他下巴的场景，福至心灵般的动了动手指，在颈间不断的轻轻挠动。  
Singto轻颤起来，像一只被撸的舒服极了的猫咪，翻过身体露出了整个腹部，脑袋埋入腿间小幅度晃蹭，不同于以往的力度，像掌控不了身体般，一下沉过一下的蹭着Krist的肚子。  
一丝电流似的酥麻感窜向Krist的四肢百骸，吓的他马上停止所有动作并抱住Singto的脑袋，挡住他变红的脸颊和幅度越来越大的动作：“别蹭了哥！”  
Singto茫然睁开双眼，神色中带着明显的抱怨，明明白白的表达着挠的这么舒服为什么停了？直到看清环绕在周围的镜子和练习的身影才意识到身在何处，不满的侧过身，再次闭上眼睛假寐。  
真像一只猫，好吧，他哥就是一只猫，想着，Krist扬起了嘴角。

Krist和Singto的改变轻而易举被大家发现并且轮番揶揄，可Krist一点不在乎，甚至心情愉悦，因为他和Singto迅速的亲密起来。倒不是说以前不亲密，而是以前的亲密更多的因为工作和维系，但现在的亲密则是因为你情我愿的共享着秘密，一个眼神和一个暗语便心领神会，在两人周围形成了别人无法介入的气场。  
当然这样的不寻常自然不会逃过媒体的眼睛，那天说是一个小型采访，其实只是和相熟且关系好的媒体聊天扯皮，当被开玩笑的问到有没有被男人撩时Krist脑海中突然出现了Singto最近的样子：  
“有，那个男人就是Singto，他总是不停的撩我。”  
“我问他是不是有需要，他最近像变了一个人，太粘我了。”  
有眼尖的记者发现正打算离开的Singto，飞快的跑过去将Krist刚才的话重复了一遍并且积极询问Singto对此有什么看法。  
Singto不解般侧了侧脑袋，混沌的大脑努力思考应该如何回答就看见Krist揉了揉鼻尖从不远处跑来，不等记者们做出反应，搂住Singto的肩膀一溜烟的跑了。

到停车库后一向慢半拍的Singto仿佛才理解刚才记者的提问，他停下脚步转头看向Krist：“你讨厌这样的我吗？”  
“哎，你说什么？”这回轮到Krist反应不过来了，足足楞了好一会儿才明白Singto的意思，立刻摇头，“怎么会呢，我怎么会讨厌你呢p！”  
Singto没有说话，只是专注的望着Krist。  
安静的地下室，昏暗的灯光，Singto的双眼显得额外耀眼，仿佛一面镜子，Krist甚至在瞳孔中看见了自己的倒影，然后他听见自己的声音，带着百分百的诚恳和保证：“不讨厌，这样的Sing可爱极了。”  
Singto的表情没有任何变化，眼神却瞬间柔软起来，他伸手握住Krist，就像他控制不了的尾巴最喜欢做的事情那样，拉着温热的手掌小幅度前后摇晃，像是两个小朋友似的边走边晃动着交握的双手。  
这样的动作一直持续到Singto的经纪人将车停在两人面前，Singto松开手坐上车系好安全带，还冲着Krist挥了挥手，车子一阵风般的开走了。

就是这么简单的几个动作，却让Krist辗转反侧，他始终不能忘怀Singto在地下室看他的眼神，不论是停下脚步问他是否讨厌，带着不安的试探却故作坚强，还是拉着他往前走时不经意间回头看他的样子，掩盖不住的笑意在眼神中满溢开来，又或是最后坐在车上离开前的最后一瞥，装着风轻云淡，眼神中的不舍却早已出卖了他。  
总觉得有什么东西不一样了，可Krist又说不清是什么，只能裹着被子在床上滚来滚去。然而躁动的心偏偏又遇到屋外此起彼伏的猫叫声，一声尖利过一声，让他轻而易举的想到Singto，眼前、脑中满是Singto的样子，舍不得闭上眼睛。

前半夜没睡，后半夜因为猫叫睡不安稳，第二天带着明显黑眼圈的Krist自然又没有逃过大家的轮番揶揄：“哦咦，昨天干什么不可告人的事情去了，眼袋都快挂到嘴角了。”  
“看着你们一个个坏笑就知道不安好心！”Krist笑着指着同伴们，“没有你们想知道的八卦！只是昨天野猫叫的太厉害了。”  
“哦~春天到了，猫在发情。”  
“我看发情的可不止猫啊，哈哈哈哈。”

损友们七嘴八舌的取笑，不知谁说的猫在发情却让Krist楞在当场，他敏锐的发现自己似乎找到了答案，但让他更惊讶的是自己居然一点不排斥这个答案，不论身体还是心，甚至还有一丝愉悦，以及不可描述的跃跃欲试。试什么呢？Krist再一次不确定起来，因为他又知道了一个Singto的秘密，还是Singto是否真的会发情呢？  
于是那天的排练Krist始终不在状态，大脑像是被塞满了浆糊般无法正常思考，眼神不住的往Singto身上飘，两人侧身交换位置时手臂有自主意识般环上了Singto的腰，在警觉动作不对想要收回时勾起的小指又自作主张的蹭过腰线一滑而过。  
Singto极为隐秘的看了Krist一眼，若无其事的转身继续下一个动作，从身后搂住Krist。Krist的手臂又环了过来，反而扣着Singto的腰将人往怀里带。这回Singto挑了挑眉头，笑了。

今天的练习错误百出，不仅朋友们笑他，连Singto都忍不住笑，还久违的捏了自己的脸，虽然他哥笑的很好看但回到家后Krist还是懊丧的将包扔在沙发上，练习的时间这么短，大家都非常紧张，总不能因为自己给大家带来不必要的麻烦。  
然而自我批评还未结束，一道黑影突然从沙发上弹起，直直向Krist撞来。作为人类的第一反应，Krist的双腿先于大脑的指令动作起来，蹬蹬蹬的往后退。可黑影的行动路线快且诡异，经过桌面后再次借力跃起，这回对准了Krist的胸口。

不住后退的脚后跟撞上床架，避无可避的Krist被绊的向后倒去。当背脊砸向弹性极佳的床垫时Krist混乱的大脑里只有一个念头，这回完了，他是不是要被妖怪抓走了？  
可当那道黑影落在胸口后并没有任何动作，Krist挣扎的放下遮着自己眼睛的手，脖子像是坏了的发条，不情不愿般一格格慢慢转动着，终于看清了那道黑影——是一只纯黑的猫，毛色乌黑发亮，找不出一丝杂色，正睁着金色的眸子，安安稳稳的端坐在胸前。  
Krist眨了眨眼，轻轻的，带着些许询问般叫了一句：“P`sing？”  
黑猫歪了歪脑袋，尾巴像蛇一样灵敏，抵着Krist的胸口画着S形的来回晃动。  
Krist无法确定黑猫的回答和自己的猜想是否正确，想了片刻后壮着胆子、小心翼翼抬起手，指尖轻轻的点了点黑猫的额心，确认对方没有任何不良反应向或攻击倾向后缓缓抚摸，延绵到后劲时力度适中的揉捏：“舒服吗？”  
这回黑猫的反应简直和Singto被挠下巴时一模一样，低头，脑袋用力的蹭着Krist的胸口，舒服的发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

Krist想象着Singto做出这样的举动，噗的笑出了声，然后，眼前的一切就像是魔法一般，嘭的一声黑猫不见，Singto跨坐在自己的小腹上，没收起的耳朵抖了抖，尾巴缠上了Krist的手腕来回轻蹭。  
“P！我会被你吓死的！”Krist才抱怨了一句，便伸手抓住了尾巴，迷恋着极佳的触感，手指勾住尾巴尖摸来摸去。  
也许因为才变成人，Singto的手掌还没有来得及摊开，握成拳像猫爪一样压在Krist的肩头：“为了惩罚今天练习时总走神的人，你今天对我的腰做了什么，嗯？”  
“嗷！”Krist的耳尖变得通红，“我…那个…不是……啊！！！”Krist自暴自弃的抓乱了头发，想不出一句解释。  
“可我喜欢。”  
“啊？”Krist长大着嘴巴，难以置信的看着弯下身体越靠越近的Singto。  
Singto神色淡定到并没有觉得自己说了什么不得了的话，相反还在欣赏够了Krist呆傻的样子后扬起嘴角，俯身凑到耳边：“Kit，猫的体温比人类高，在38到39.5度之间。”  
Krist下意识点了点头，虽然不明白他哥怎么突然说起这些。  
并没有让Krist疑惑太久，Singto独特的低沉又软糯的声音像情人般的低语，再次在耳边响起：“所以里面会更热，你要试试吗？”

“啪！”的一声，Krist仿佛听见某根神经断掉的声音，当他再次恢复意识时Singto已经被他压在身下，大张着双腿，衣服裤子被扔在床下，到处都是，他的手里握着Singto充血的性器上下撸动，Singto的嘴唇被吻到红肿。  
也许是因为无需隐藏，Singto彻底释放了猫类的本性，他推拒着Krist的吻尾巴却又紧紧的绕着Krist不让他离开分毫。  
“sing真的无法控制自己的尾巴吗？”  
嘴唇紧紧贴合，湿润的舌相互纠缠，Singto不满意Krist的分心，尖利的牙齿划过殷红的唇瓣，又怕他疼似的，舌尖随即跟上，抵着那处来回舔舐。  
Krist觉得这样的Singto可爱极了，坏心眼的调整角度，像吃棒棒糖一样转着圈的吮吸着高热的软舌。这回Singto连尾巴都在推拒Krist，却被Krist一下抓在手中，像是肉食类动物天生知道猎物的软肋般，暂时放过Singto的唇瓣，一口咬上了尾巴尖，轻轻的磨着牙齿。

Krist手中的性器毫无预兆的胀大了一圈，又烫又硬，顶端甚至渗出了透明的液体，而Singto像是中了定身魔法似的完全无法动弹，抵着Krist肩头的手指瞬间收紧，圆圆的指甲几乎嵌入皮肤。  
“果然，猫的尾巴不能随便碰。”Krist毫不客气的加快了撸动欲望的速度，而另一手则紧紧握着企图逃开的尾巴，蓬松的毛发被舔的湿漉漉的粘在细细的尾巴上，无助的轻颤着。  
过大的刺激导致Singto的双眼泛起雾蒙蒙的一片水汽，毫无规律的晃动脑袋，微弱的呜咽逐渐变得无法控制，舌尖在喘息的双唇之间若隐若现，终于在又一次侧头之后张嘴咬住了皱起的床单，潮红的身体仿佛一张拉到极致的弓，喷射而出的浓稠液体弄脏了Krist的手，同时一行生理性泪水顺着脸庞滚落，滴落在白色的床单之中。

Singto好半天才能控制自己的身体，慢慢张嘴松开咬着的床单，喘出的气息仿佛都带着热度。可Krist并不打算给他过多的时间，因为对他而言，光是看着这样的Singto同样是巨大的刺激，让他的欲望胀的发疼。于是krist淋了一手的润滑剂，安抚般的沿着臀缝前后滑动，抵着紧致的后穴插了进去。  
“嗯……”Singto的腹部弹跳了一下，呼吸的频率更快了些，却也努力放松身体，容纳着Krist的手指在自己体内横冲直撞，从一根到两根三根，直到摁到了肠道内最敏感的点，黏黏糊糊的呻吟猛然拔高：“Kit！”  
“我在呢sing。”Krist屈起手肘拉近两人的距离，此时他的双眼早就适应黑暗，浅白的月色透过玻璃洒入房间，沿着地板照到大半个床，同样照到了Singto的身体，白色的浓稠液体溅射在偏深的皮肤上，混合是不是滚动的汗水，亮晶晶的，让整个人看上去乱七八糟，却让Krist无法移开视线，甚至觉得漂亮极了，情难自禁的伸出舌头，沿着腹部的中线往上舔，直到左胸口，含住了早就硬的不行的乳尖啃咬吮吸。  
“……Kit，别折磨我。”  
“我没有，是Sing太美味了。”亲吻着乳尖的声音含糊不清，Krist抽出体内的双手，性器上淋满了润滑剂，像是预告般轻轻拍打着被自己捏的通红的臀肉，撑开随着呼吸开合的穴口挤入肠道。

被进入的一瞬间Singto向后仰起了头，脖子拉成了一道好看的弧度。Krist的亲吻从乳尖回到唇角，把所有的呻吟都堵在两人的交缠的亲吻中，感受着Singto的穴口一点点吞噬接纳着自己，也感受到自己的欲望破开滚烫甬道，在内壁不断的推拒和挤压中一插到底。  
Singto难以自拔的颤抖着身体，长且浓密的睫毛动了动，睁开眼睛凝视着Krist，在黑暗中也能轻易的看清其中泛着的水光，很轻很轻的说了一个词：“kit，疼……”  
Krist觉得Singto有随时随地让自己为之疯狂的天分，他满头是汗却心甘情愿的停止身下所有动作，右臂从Singto腋下穿过，反复揉捏着紧绷的后颈，另一手挤入两人紧贴的身体，圈住欲望上下撸动，嘴巴也没闲着，胡乱的亲着他哥微张的唇瓣，一直舔吻到耳轮，含住耳垂轻轻啃咬：“Sing的里面真的好烫。”  
Singto侧头堵住Krist同样被吻的红肿的嘴唇，抬高双臂搂住他肩头，交缠在后腰的脚跟抵着Krist的臀肉暗示性的向前推了推。  
这回是真没人有心思说话了，Krist的双臂扣紧Singto的肩头，体内的欲望每一下都冲着前列腺狠狠撞击，一次快过一次，一次重过一次。

室内只能听见肉体相撞的声音和此起彼伏的喘息。  
Krist爱惨了现在这个姿势，被双臂扣着的Singto完全控制在他怀中无法动弹，呼吸流转在唇齿之间，满是汗水的鼻尖随着撞击来回磨蹭，他的视线看看不清Singto的脸，可全世界仿佛都是Singto的气息，还有那对看着可怜兮兮的耳朵，每一次撞击就无助的颤抖着，像极了在自己律动时颤动的腰，配合着自己的节奏摆动，还有咬住欲望的穴口，在自己抽出时不舍的挽留，插入时热情的接纳，四面八方的涌上来紧紧吮吸着欲望。  
“Sing，我应该早点发现你的耳朵和尾巴。”汗水顺着Krist的脸颊滑动，凝结在下巴，几次撞击之后不堪重负般跌落，正好滴在Singto的嘴角。  
彼时被不断刺激着前列腺几近崩溃边缘的Singto根本意识不到那是什么，只觉得和Krist有关的就没有问题，才结束一个短暂的吻，舌尖便抵着口腔慢慢滑动，来到嘴角时轻轻一抿。Krist清晰的感受自己的呼吸一窒，仿佛残酷前最后的温柔，抬手撸了一把毛茸茸的耳朵，接着便是扣紧Singto的腰，疯狂的律动着，将两人带入了新一波的欲海之中。

“Kit，停下，求你……”  
“Sing，你的尾巴不这么认为，它正紧紧的缠着我的手腕。”

tbc


End file.
